This invention relates to a material spreader and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spreader mounted on a vehicle or a trailer for spreading material in a given pattern on highways, roads, parking lots, or any other surface requiring material spread thereon.
Heretofore, there have been various types of material spreading equipment for spreading sand, salt, fertilizer or other materials. This type of equipment has generally been belt or chain driven from power takeoff systems attached to the vehicle's drive unit. There have also been different types of spreaders mounted on vehicles or trailers having independent power sources which by belt or chain drive are connected to endless conveyors, augers or the like, for discharging material therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,890 to Torrey, discloses a material spreader attachment for mounting at the rear of a conventional truck. The spreader includes a constant speed engine used for driving a material conveyor. A friction wheel rotates a distribution disc and by adjusting the friction wheel along its rotational axis, the speed of the disc and the material discharged therefrom is controlled.
The prior art spreading devices, while similar in some respects to the subject invention, do not disclose the combined structure of the invention nor do they provide the advantages derived therefrom.